


Prom?

by orphan_account



Category: Late Night Host RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bets & Wagers, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Schmoop, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jimmy/Seth high school AU, where Jimmy is a flamboyant cheerleader captain and Seth is a dorky, quiet band geek who has a crush on Jimmy. Seth wants to invite him to the prom, but they are just friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom?

Since freshman year, Seth and Jimmy have taken North Bratton College-prep’s football field by storm. No, they weren’t players, but they always counted themselves as just as important as the quarterback or offensive linemen. Jimmy and Seth were, respectively, head cheerleader and drum major of the cheerleaders and marching band. They both loved an audience and NBC was more than willing to show up.

Week after week, the boys put on a great show leaving everyone clamoring for more. With the help of Mr. Michaels, the theater and band director who often visited from NBCollege, they were an unstoppable force. Jimmy would dazzle everyone with his winning smile and crazy dance moves while Seth led orderly lines of pitch perfect instruments and formation.

Their impending graduation was made all the sadder knowing that this would be their last season as the big dogs. Not only their last football season, but also their last chance at winning the Seasonal National Lark tournament, where schools would compete each other in different categories: band, theater, musical number, cheer routine, dance number, etc. So many lasts were coming up, and a sort of panic was beginning to set in.

This all runs through Seth’s mind as he changes back into his street clothes in the locker room.

“Hey, pal! Nice formation today,” Jimmy says, towel around his waist and smile across his face.

Seth cracks a smile. “Hey, thanks. Nice double back flip. Didn’t think you could do it with a broken finger.”

“Never underestimate me, my friend!”

Seth just nods sadly. His heart just not in it.

“What’s the matter?” Jimmy asks.

He starts to get dressed too, and Seth tries not to watch.

“Nothing. Everything. Stefon broke up with me today.”

“ _What_?”

“Yeah. I guess I should’ve seen it coming. I mean, he basically wore me down for nothing, you know?”

“What happened?”

Jimmy slips a navy tee over his head, and Seth takes a peek between Jimmy’s legs. He tells the guilt that’s welling up to go away since there’s no boyfriend to make him feel ashamed anymore.

“One minute we were talking about college, and he says he’s not going. He wants to ‘explore the city’ and ‘get to know literally everyone.’ Then he went off about clubbing and how he wasn’t happy with a ‘suburban life,’ and the next thing I know, he’s breaking it off with me.”

“Dude, that fucking sucks.”

Jimmy zips his pants and sits on the bench next to Seth.

“Yep. It’s like one thing after another. Breaking up with Stefon, knowing it’s my last chance at SNL, and leaving NBC-prep for NBCollege. It’s too much, Jimmy.”

Seth told himself he wasn’t going to cry, but here is, putting his head in his hands to hide his tears. Jimmy wraps an arm around his friend’s shoulders. Seth takes the opportunity to burrow into the comforting spot between Jimmy’s neck and shoulder until they’re practically hugging.

“To be honest, I’m freaking out too, dude. I have _no_ idea where to go from here. I’m-I’m scared too.”

“And who am I gonna go to prom with?” Seth blurts out.

It seems to inconsequential, but it’s just another item to be added to the pile. Seth sounds forlorn, but Jimmy chuckles a little. Better to laugh than to cry, he rationalizes. The warm tones and gentle vibrations soothe Seth’s nerves a bit. Enough to make him laugh a little too.

“Do you want to go to prom with me, Seth Meyers?”

Seth picks his head up and wipes his eyes. The tears within them reflect the blue a thousand times brighter, and Jimmy swears he’s seeing Seth for the first time again.

“Do you mean it?”

“Of course I mean it! Dude, you’re my best friend. I’m always gonna be here for you.”

“Then yes. Jimmy Fallon, I do want to go to prom with you.”

“ _Finally!_ ” says a chorus of voices.

Peeking around a set of lockers were none other than Stevie Higgins, Quest, Tarik, Freddy Armisen, and A.D. Miles.

“Were you guys listening to us the whole time?” Seth asks.

“Man, we’ve only been betting on this since freshman year,” answers Quest.

“We’ve watched you guys at SNL year after year, and it’s impossible to have _that_ much chemistry and have it not mean anything,” says Miles.

“And we thought it was best to say something now before you two start getting nasty in the locker room,” Higgins chimes in.

“But really though. You guys make such a cute couple,” says Fred.

Seth and Jimmy share a shocked look before breaking into belly laughs.

“You guys are such assholes! How much did you bet on us?” Jimmy manages to ask.

“I just made $50 off you two,” Tariq admits. He turns to Miles. “Now pay up.”

“Aww, come on man. Fifty bucks is a lot.”

Seth rolls his eyes.

“I guess this was meant to be,” he says to Jimmy.

Jimmy beams at him, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “I guess it was.”

Before Seth can say another word, Jimmy leans forward to capture Seth’s mouth in a gentle kiss, earning whoops and cheers from their friends.

“What do we have to do to get them to leave, I wonder?” Seth asks.

Jimmy winks.

“I might have a few ideas.”


End file.
